Dream
by Dalin
Summary: Young integra and alucard ,, when integra is reading a book alucard joins in and things become weirdPLEASE DONT FLAME


Okay im like the worst writer ever, like ill have good ideas but I wont have the words to back it up so brace (sp?) yourselves with me people I probably hate this as much as you guys will ;

Young Integra sat in the library reading a book, she was lounging around for today but the hours were getting late and the more time passed the more engrossed she became with the book. She turned another page and straightened her glasses. But as the room became to darken from the sun setting she noticed Alucard walk up to where she sat on the couch.

"Good evening master." He purred.

She didn't answer, she wanted to but her eyes were fixed on the pages of her book."

When Alucard noticed this he leaned over her shoulder and read a few sentences.

"Now Integra is that anyway to greet someone?" He asked picking up the book from the top as he gently flipped it over and read the title aloud.

"Dark corners of love???? (GAY NAME)

Integra blushed from embarrassment, why did everything sound so stupid when people said it like that?

"Integra don't mind me asking but how could you like this garbage?"

"It's not garbage Alucard, just because it doesn't have murders or sex in it doesn't mean its garbage!"

Alucard stopped for a second and looked like he was going to be sick.

"There's no sex?"

Integra wanted to smack him in the face, why did he have to act ridiculous?

Then Alucard surprised her when he shifted his motion on the couch sop he was leaning against the arm chair, he had his legs spread out on both sides and was holding the book out. He motioned for her to lean back on his chest.

"Alucard that is rather inappropriate don't you think?" She said crossing her arms and looking the other way.

"How is it inappropriate, it's not like we're going to do anything?" he said giving his famous grins (the less scary ones )

Integra didn't answer but she didn't have to because he pulled her back anyway they locked his arms around her holding the book in front of the two.

"Do you want me to read master? Or are you going too?" he asked ignoring her squirming.

"Alucard …!" But she was interrupted when he began to read.

About an hour past and Integra finally relaxed onto Alucard. It didn't seem like a trap of any sort. So as more hours went by the more she became tired, Around 1 in the morning had she finally fallen asleep to Alucard's nice soft words and the comfort of him cuddling so close to her, she felt very safe in that position, weak, but safe.

But when she fell asleep the story didn't end there she seemed to be dreaming of the events that were happening. It's seems Alucard was projecting the story into her mind, his version.

As she observed the area she noticed it was just like the one in her story, she was in a small room lit by a candle and the window was open revealing the starry sky.

She noticed that she was wearing a big white gown, for sleeping. But as she was getting up someone called to her from outside. She got up from the bed and walked cautiously to the window. As she peered out it she saw Alucard wearing what looked like a musketeer's hat (feather included) with a white shirt and tights. He was on a horse and was looking up at her.

"My fair lady I'm sorry if I have awakened you, but I have wonderful news."

She wanted to protest to this, what was he up to? But as she was going to question him words seem to come out from her mouth, Words that did not belong to her.

"My knight, Why are you here? If father catches you, you will be hanged." She was shocked. What was happening to her?

"Nothing and noone can stop me from seeing you, my love." He said as he climbed up to her window.

What was going on? Integra had no control over herself, but now that she thought of it Alucard may have been right on how stupid this story was.

"Alu…" She managed to get out but her voice just wouldn't come out.

Alucard smirking walked over to Integra and placed a hand at the small of her back, He pulled her closer but only about a couple of inches.

"I have figured out how we can be together, without anyone every bothering us?"

"That's not possible; father refuses to let you marry me." Integra blushed hard. Had she actually said that?

"Alucard what are you..?" But her voice gave way again. She was getting closer to this control stuff.

Alucard leaned in a little closer and looked straight into her eyes. She noticed how handsome he actually was but shook of any thoughts of him.

He leaned her in a bit closer.

"My love, run away with me."

Integra eyes shot open. What did he just say, She seemed to be getting a little more into the story than she planned, Because in this story there is a girl named Dana and a man named Rayne, these two are lovers but Dana's father refuses to let them get married because Rayne's family business took over Dana's father's shop, So they would have secret meetings, then one day her father caught him and Dana and threatened to hang the boy if he came near his daughter again, So this story is taking place later that night, when Dana got into a fight with her father and stormed into her room for bed.

"What are you doing?" She practically had to choke out.

"Run away with me, that way you're father can't kill me and we can be together forever."

"I…I." Integra was trying to say something when Alucard planted him lips firmly on Integra's He moved his hand to the back of her head holding it there.

Integra was muffling something through his mouth but it was incomprehensible. She struggled at first but gave up as nothing was working. As the teenager she was she hadn't had enough experience in this field so she was a little clueless on how to react. She guessed kissing him back wouldn't be that bad. So she summoned up all her anger and put it aside for now I mean it was only a dream. She moved her arms and placed them on his shoulders, and started to kiss him back.

Alucard pleased that this was working his way broke away from the kiss and swooped down and scooped Integra up into his arms. Her eyes widened in shock but her arms held onto his neck. He walked over and placed her on the sheets of her bed. She started shaking and screaming in her head. Was this a trap, what was he going to do?

Instead he pulled out something from his pocket; it was a ring (of course) And put it in her trembling hands.

"This is a symbol that you belong to me." He said. "I will come for you in three days my love then we shall be together." He smirked then stole a quick kiss from her.

Integra sat frozen, why was Alucard doing this?

"Alucard what are you doing?" She asked her voice hadn't given out.

"Why are you mimicking my book?" She had a confused look on her face.

Alucard smiled and turned around, "All in good time my queen, all in good time." He vanished then and everything became blurry. She awoke finally from this strange dream. She was on her bed and there was light coming from her window. Everything was quiet, she looked around but there was no sign of anyone there. She then noticed something in her hand, it was her book. But in it was a rose. She pulled out the rose from the between the books pages and saw that on the roses stem was a note.

She studied the paper and it read "The answer is on the inside." She sat confused.

"The answer is on the inside?" she repeated to herself. What was that supposed to mean. She put the rose down onto her bed but something fell out of its petals.

There on the floor was the ring Alucard had given her. And engraved on the inside was _amore_


End file.
